


What A Joke!

by BlackShady313



Series: Some Things Never Change, Do They Darling? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Hatred, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, batnapping, beginningdenial, happyishending, mutual pining (although someones not aware at first lol), somewhatacceptance, somewhatmutualacceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: If Bruce had the words for it he would describe the on-going scenario between himself and the Joker as simply put: A  fucking joke.It's the games they  find themselves playing, the one that always  involves a certain green eyed maniac whose laughter could cut through the night and send chills down Batman's spine. It's the twist of his smile, the curl of his sneer that always resulted in Bruce struggling for his sanity whether as the vigilante known as Batman or not.In which Joker just wants what's rightfully his;and Batman can only deny himself for so long.*one shot* :)





	What A Joke!

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT TO NOTE**  
> Italicized words are characters inner thoughts.  
> ** <\-- Lapse in time
> 
> So in my mind I picture this particular Joker looking like the one from the Injustice 1 game. Tall slender, trade mark green hair spiked up.  
> Obviously picture him however you want ;) just sharing my mind.

Hatred and confusion.

  
It's what joker does best. Dancing as close to his finger tips only to ghost through into the next.

  
He should kill him, he knows it's the best choice, if not the smartest.

  
It'd be easy to, the way the Joker finds a way of always showing up in Batman's life and making a muck of everything.

  
Fingers pressed against a pale neck as a set of brilliant green emerald eyes stare back, wide eyed as it accompanied his trademark grin.

  
But each time the opportunity presented itself, Joker gets away and Bruce blames his fucking code...

  
But if he really considered it, he would know that it was a lie.

  
But the vigilante is good at covering up his feelings, good at wearing the dark mask that makes up most of the billionaires personality.

  
Or at least that's what Bruce Wayne tells himself, not bothering to acknowledge the shaking hands as he let's the taller man once more  slide through his fingers as he dances away, laughing into the early mornings of night.

  
       **  
"Wakey wakey Batsy, I'm bored and it's time to play."

  
A stiff groan, as Bruce blinks his eyes awake, willing them to obey him even when his brain remains muddled and confused.

  
_**Where am I?** _

  
He doesn't bother asking himself who's speaking to him, for he already knows.

  
"There we are sleepy head, I've been waiting a loooong time Batsy, and you KNOW how I fucking hate waiting," the trademarked maniac was laughing upon seeing the other man before him finally stirring awake. There  was a dark edge to his tone as he sat eagerly in front of the tied up Batman in front of him.

  
The words go unanswered, ignored as he flexes against the strong hold placed on him.

  
_**Tight...Unbreakable....** _

  
_**For now.** _

  
The material holding him against the back of a wheeled office chair is taunt and firmly pressed against  his outfit as cords cut deep, threatening to leave an everlasting mark.

  
Like Joker would have it any other way.

  
Finally catching the eyes of his assailant he grimaced as bright red thinly stretched lips barred the whitest teeth the billionaire had ever seen as he swallowed the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
"Joker? I don't have time for another one of your pointless games." He voice is steadfast, commanding. It's a voice the manic has grown to love, _to crave_.

  
The tall lanky man disregards the tone however, knowing at the end of the day that the Prince of Mischief has always had an impeccable locution.

  
"You know, while some of us," he looks at the Bat with an overly excited smile, "Were busy sleeping our life away, others, took the time to do some serious thinking...and guess what I was thinking of..." he clapped his hands gleefully, not tearing his bright green eyes from the dark brown that glared heatedly back at him.

  
The billionaire ignored the other man, refusing to obey and play into another one of his torments as he tried to scan the area for any weakness or exit points. He couldn't readily see any currently but that didn't mean it was impossible.

  
Joker, not caring of the silence, played with his long slender fingers as he hummed softly to himself; smile still present on his thinly stretched lips.

  
When the silence echoed for what felt like forever, Batman broke the silence, knowing with revulsion that the other man was waiting for him to speak first.

  
"What have you done Joker?"

  
"Ooh Batsy Batsy, what haven't I done?" And there was that devilish gleam again, the one that set Bruce's skin on fire,  crawling with unease with just a tainted mix of an unfamiliar feeling that remained unimportant on the Vigilantes radar.

  
"Well yesterday I kicked a puppy..."

  
"Joker..." he growled in a warning tone.

  
The man ignored him, prattling on as he moved beside the vigilante, patting the man's knee with such gentleness that it disturbed the Bat.

  
 "And then I killed six children..." He paused for added affect, making sure the other man was paying attention to his every word, his complete presence.

  
He was.

  
He moved back, arms swinging beside his back as he murmured quiet words to himself, giggling ever so quietly under his breath.

  
"Or maybe, just maybe, little old me just hitched a ride to find the big ol' bat so I could bring you here! Who knows what's the truth," he added as an after thought before he started full out  laughing now, head tilted back as a flash of crystal white teeth flared out, shining bright in contrast to Bruce's suit.

  
_**How did this even happen? I can't believe I let him get the upper hand!** _Bruce's inner turmoil wrecked havoc, cursing himself for being so careless.  
  
"What do you want?"  Because Bruce knew at the end of the day that's what it boiled down to. The Joker always wanted something from Batman, from Bruce.

  
At this the green haired maniac stopped humming as he inched closer to the other man, tall slim legs  spread widely as he moved in. Fingers curling around the tied up man's shoulders as the maniacs well defined jaw tilted close, lips lightly brushing against the side of the billionaires ear.

  
Bruce could feel the warm sickly sour breath of his enemy on his face, but he made no motion of showing any discomfort, knowing the clown would likely get off from the mere idea of it bothering him.

  
"Silly Batsy, you should know what I want. What I always want..." a wicked gleam sparkled between his pupils and the vigilante swallowed thickly, not liking the implication of his words.

  
"What are you-"

  
"You know I was thinking of some great ideas that the two of us could have, and honestly I have no shortage of ideas! Were such a match Batsy, one in the same!" The maniac cut in once more and Bruce was unsure if he should be happy for the subject change or not, growling in frustration instead; hating the comparison.

  
_**I am nothing like you!** _

  
"I mean there's just soooo much fun to be had, wouldn't you agree? And I've been ...delightfully racking my brain for the best punishment for a naughty Bat." At this he licks his lips, deciding not innocently, for Bruce knew better. Knowing all to well that nothing  about the Joker ever being fained as innocent, and everything always being deliberate for one reason or another.

  
What this particular reason was, Bruce wouldn't question, especially if he was to keep his wit and sanity about him.

  
"So first thought, " Joker clapped his hands eagerly as if about to recite his favorite nursery rhyme from childhood as he began to rock back and forth, "And just throwing it out there, I was thinking I could leave you tied up as you are and let you sit here to rot, giving you just enough food and nutrition to keep you just above the brink of death." And he was batting his long eyelashes in an angelic fashion as if asking for a simple favor, or a dance. Bruce couldn't keep his eyes away from the movement, caught in the way the other man looked.

  
How long had Batman and Joker been doing this sick dance. Feeding into each others addictions, losing themselves from the outside world? Bruce was unsure, knowing that he couldn't recall a time when things weren't that way, knowing it was just the way things had always been.

  
The idea disturbed the vigilante.

  
"Thoughts? Do you love it or do you love it?"

  
Jerking out of a deep assessment that the billionaire was unaware he had even put himself in, Batman said nothing to the words so the green haired maniac pressed on.

  
"Right, I know too lame right? That's what I was thinking to. So then I thought how about kicking it old school, 90's cartoon style. Hang up up from atop of a boiling vat of acid. You can't hate classic!"

  
_**Breathe...** _

  
Bruce refused to give in, making a point to ignore him, an action that he knew would cause a riffle from the Joker, knowing the man hated to be ignored.

  
He had been right, Joker was full out scowling as he commented harshly; words spitting venom, "Or maybe, I should just let Harley come in and have some fun with you for a couple hours, the girl knows how to swing a hammer!" His lips pursed at the last  implication, brow thoroughly if only for a moment before the smile was back as if it had never left.

  
At that, Bruce grimaced and the Joker seemed to relax ever so slightly, shoulders coming down from his chest.

  
"But you know me Batsy. I'm too jealous of a man to share such a thing with anyone else..." the words whispered, almost sweetly, if not threateningly,as the tone caused the hairs on the back of the billionaires neck to stand up as his enemy moved in closer, almost towering over the sitting vigilante.  
  
Bruce stiffens, internally panicking as the Joker placed thin laced hands on either side of the cowl.  
_**No**_  
_**NO**_  
_**NO!**_

  
"So then I thought...what was the best way to get to the Bat. What makes him tick..."

  
He released his hold on the mask and Bruce relaxed internally, refusing to show his moment of discomfort at thinking he was about to be unmasked for the first time.

  
Eyebrows raised and it takes the billionaire only a second to remember what the clown had said and only a second longer to gather the innuendo he's referring to.

  
Laughing coldly, Batman locks eyes with the Joker, catching his scrutiny so that he knows he's paying attention, listening.

  
He is.

  
"And you thought that would be, what, you?"

  
The Joker scoffed loudly before flapping his arm around excitedly.

  
"Well Batsy of course it's me, it always has been me, don't you see?"

  
_**No.** _

  
Bruce didn't want to see.

  
"Your lying to yourself, you mean nothing to me other then the next piece of shit that stains my life and effects the  city of Gotham."

  
It was only a flash, a brief moment of vulnerability as a look of hurt crossed the Joker's expressively bold eyes before it was quickly masked with a dark chuckle, a snarl curled up at the tip of his lips.

  
"Who's lying to who? YOU WANT THIS," and his eyes flash a darker, angrier green, as his face takes on the look of a hungry rabid animal; and perhaps he is.

  
 Long fingers move in, roughly taking the incapacitated Batman by the collar, pulling him closer as he leaned down, quickly capturing his lips.

  
And he's gasping, taken by surprise ( a rare thing for the Vigilante) as  his mouth opens unknowingly, allowing his enemy to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue into the inside of Bruce's mouth as the billionaire fought against the string of whimpers threatening to escape his lips.  Jokers mouth is warm, he can feel his tongue glide around expertly as the billionaire can't help but wonder who else the mad man had touched before.

  
Bruce can taste the green haired mans saliva begin to pool inside him, dripping down from  the vigilantes mouth as he shivers, noticing that Joker has his attention trained. He's quick,  as hes darting his tongue out to lick it up hungrily before diving back into Batman's mouth with a string of whimpers and pleaful pleasures.

  
He can feel the Joker's fingers, sharp and digging into the side's of Bruce's neck as a small amount of blood begans to open and trickle down the side. The Joker makes no comment, but he knows it's there, relishing the feeling with a blink of his long eyelashes and the look of pure want in his dark lidded eyes.

  
Showing weakness was not an option for Batman, but as Bruce, he couldn't help but feel his legs tremble with anticipation as a wave of shame crashes in within himself as he is unable to contain himself.

  
It was only a moment, a minute too late, were eyes locked on each other and the kiss deepened between them both, willingly,  before Bruce was violently ripping his head away, causing the lipstick from  his enemy to smear against the side of his face.

  
He wished desperately to wipe the offending mark away angrily, shooting daggers while doing so, but he was still unable to free his hands, cursing himself internally for taking so long to get out already.

  
Joker tilted his head back slightly, giving Batman a slow once over at his handy work he had done.  Batman's cowl was slightly skewed, his lips a fiery red mess of lipstick and teeth, his chin and neck no better. Laughing with pure glee, he coughed loudly, once, twice, as he breath came out heavy, winded.

  
Bruce refused to acknowledge that he was the reason for that.

  
"Oh wow Batsy. Just wow. You sure know how to treat a lady don't you? I bet your a real hit with the ladies when that mask is off," and hes smiling but there's no mistaking the angry scowl at the last of his words.

  
He knows it's the sound of jealously in the Joker's voice, and Batman feels sick just thinking about it.

  
_**Like he has any fucking right...** _

  
Knowing deep down he really did.

  
Bruce eyes him wearily, unsure what the man could do next but surprisingly the Joker finally lets go of his outfit, moving away from him as he lightly brushes the invisible dust off the front of his brilliant and lavish outfit.

  
Batman remains silent, refusing to say anything during the interaction as the Joker continues to eye him with a piercing stare.

  
As if about to finally comment, the green haired man opens his mouth before closing it, shaking his head as he smiled a slow spreading grin.

  
 Laughing a sick twisted laugh, he turned instead as he skipped towards the door, flinging it up as he paused in the door frame to look back, a knowing smile etched on his lips as his eyes stock his prey.

  
_His property._

  
"Well as fun as that has been Batsy, and trust me it's been a real slice, but I got a few...errands...to run. Shadn't be long, try not to miss me....too much." At the last words, he eyed Bruce up and down slowly, taking in the sight with excited malice before quickly blowing a kiss in Bruce's direction.

  
When the Joker is finally out of sight, Batman breaths deeply for the first time since waking up, realizing he had been holding his breath.  He needed to find a way to escape, tail the Joker to see what he was up to and he would.

  
But for now he wanted to forget.

  
The way he tasted on his mouth, the noises that escaped past parted lips as he eagerly took Bruce  in.  He hadn't kissed back, of course he wouldn't.

  
That small victory brought little  reassurance to the masked man as he swallowed dryly.

  
In such denial, the thought never crosses his mind  that for one brief moment in time,  he had kissed the Joker back. He had done it on his own accord and willingly. But Bruce refuses to remember that, focusing on what his enemy did wrong and how he was going to escape.

  
The Joker had crossed a line, and he would pay.

  
As the vigilante sat pondering, a few plans of action come to mind on going about leaving his confides,  yet he can't help his thoughts from drifting back to one green eyed man.

  
He hadn't realized till now but the Joker had made good on keeping his promise.

  
He had assured him he would come up with the best form of punishment for his enemy, and the Joker had done just that.

  
_**Well...least he didn't rape me....yet..**_ The thought, meant to be light hearted, yet caused the  averse opposite reaction.

  
A startled noise escapes his lips at the dark thought his mind had conjured, shaking the sick notion away before images started fleeting across his brain.

  
His heart was beating heavy in his chest as he closed his eyes and counted to ten.

  
He would die before he admitted that he liked the way his green haired enemy had tasted, and he would die before admitting that he wondered if the taller man would try to touch him again.

  
_**I have to escape.** _

  
The words echoed and repeated across his mind as Bruce worked frantically to find a way out of his nightmare.

  
The words were the only comfort,  bringing little reassurance.  
  
                              **  
"Honneeey I'm home!"

  
There was a shuffling of feet, the unfamiliar rumples of a noise that Batman was sure he would regret upon seeing. Who knew what the Joker had in store for them, wishing he didn't have to find out.

  
"Miss me?"  a cheerily voice called as the Joker's head popped up, appearing in the doorway of the cellar again, as long lanky hands clutched to various bags of every color and size that he no doubt had stolen.

  
Bruce didn't bother dignify the words with a response, eyes drifting and darting between each bag, making a point to ignore the sparkling eyes that were locked on him.

  
"Lookey what I brought back Batsy," he waved a bag excitedly in the vigilante face as a uninterested Bruce stared back.

  
"I thought we could play dress up....I always liked playing that.." he called sweetly, the last phrase underlining a darker, deeper meaning, when the masked man remained silently.  
  
Batman paled at the implications, horrified over the fact that the Joker might actually unmask him.

  
His enemy was alot of things, crazy, irrational, violent, horrifying, but the one thing Bruce had always relied on was the fact that for some startling reason, the Joker respected Bruce's secret identity, never removing his mask despite countless times in the past that he could of easily.

  
Seeing his worry, the Joker laughed, waving his hand away as he tsked the other man.

  
"Not for you silly, for me!"

  
His reassurance, still brought the masked man no comfort. In fact, his heart had picked up, racing louder in his chest as he realized what the Joker was getting at.

  
"Sides if we dressed you up... well I just don't know if I could keep my hands off you..." voice husky with a lecherous gaze that Bruce couldn't of missed as he swore he could hear Joker purring.

  
"You seem to already be having a problem with that," the billionaire managed to growl out, surprising even himself.

  
Joker's eyes widened comically before smiling a huge lopsided grin, happy that his Bat had finally responded to him as his heart beat excitedly in his chest.

  
"I always have a problem with you Batsy Babe."

  
His fingers were back, lightly tracing the stubble across the jaw of Bruce as he hummed happily to himself, lost in thought as he didn't look at the other man he was fondling.

  
Batman had closed his eyes, taking a sharp breath as he willed his body to relax, and his mind to not drift. He suddenly felt tired, the exhaustion of the last how many hours etched on his face as he felt his body against his will start to drift off.

  
Just below his consciousness he swore he could hear someone chuckle, a loving and fond noise, and forgetting himself, Bruce let himself relax as fingers brushed against the side of his cheek.

  
He was too far gone, too tired to  notice the sudden absence of the feeling, completely oblivious to the world before a loud bang and noise abruptly woke him, the vigilante yelping in surprise and embarrassment.

  
"Do you like this one Batsy," and he was squealing,  echos of excitement as he quickly tossed the deep red behind his shoulder as he rooted through his bag, looking for something specific.

  
"W...what?" Bruce blinked through sleep lidded eyes as he tried to register what the manic was asking him.

  
_**Do I even want to know?** _Knowing though that  it was best if he did, a secretive Joker was a dangerous one and currently Batman was off his game, showing more vulnerability today then he cared to admit ever.

  
"Ooh or how about this one?" He holds up his trademark purple laced with green around the collar and buttons as it intertwined down and around the cuffs.

  
Batman blinked, frowning deeply as he realized the mad man was actually waiting for an answer.

  
_**Course he is.** _

  
Truthfully he was angry, having been startled awake but he was more irate knowing that he had fallen asleep 'peacefully' in the Jokers presence, knowing without a doubt that the Joker had loved every second of it and wouldn't forget anytime soon; if ever.

  
"I don't give a shit Joker, now are you going to tell me what the hell you are up to?" His voice gruff, raw and the Joker doesn't even bat an eye, mocking an overly exaggerated sigh as he  throws the outfit he was holding onto, behind him as well as he pouts down innocently at the still bound vigilante.

  
"Can't a guy just try to look his best for his favorite man," he purred as Bruce cringed, feeling the cold sting of the Joker's long index finger glide along the bottom of Batman's slightly exposed jaw, feeling the outline where cowl met skin.

  
"Read my lips Joker. I don't fucking care about you, or anything that muddled brain of yours comes up with. All I care about is making sure Gotham stays safe from the likes of you."

  
At his words the Joker's growled a low throaty tone, eyes glistening with anger before he laughed hollowly, adjusting his frame as his wicked grin emerged, stretching tight over the scars in the corner on each of his mouth.

  
His long legs moved quick, almost delicate, as  he wrapped both his arms around the billionaires neck as he seated himself firmly down ontop of Bruce.

  
The Joker was tall, limbs sprawled further out to make room for his body as his kept his eyes trained on the Bat for any sign of emotion. When none was given, the man tried a new tact, deciding he wouldn't be detoured.

  
Not breaking eye contact, one slender hand removed itself from the back of Bruce's neck as he made quick work of removing the top two buttons of his purple vest before expert fingers nimbly worked, slowly down in an attempt of showing off.

  
An attempt that was working,  as Joker grinned happily to himself as he watched in admiration as Batman was finally giving him the attention he rightfully deserved.

  
"How about now....Bats...do you care?"

  
Batman swallowed hard, looking away.

  
Growing tired of waiting, Joker scowled, prying the man's jaw back, and forcing him to look at him once more.

  
"Fuck you," Batman spat right to his face and the Joker grinned wickedly.

  
"Oh but you ask so nicely, how can I say no to that," he hissed, laughing loudly as he kept his eyes trained on him. His slender fingers continued to move as the last two remaining buttons came undone, exposing creamy white flesh as his neck and chest popped out briefly from the middle.

  
His complexion would perfect, leaving no room for blemishes or birth marks minus the various scars that littered across his body.

  
Bruce's breath caught in his throat as his eyes darted over the exposed skin, taking everything in, seeing all the marks he was sure he had left on the green haired man.

  
Joker surprisingly said nothing over the ordeal, feeding off the attention his Batsy was finally giving him.

  
When he noticed the vigilante eyes remained fixated on a particular long and jagged scar that started from his adams apple and went down to just below his left nipple.

  
"Remember that day..don't  you Batsy?" And hes whispering, licking his lips almost nervously as he waits for Batman's reaction.

  
Batman said nothing, stealing his eyes away to finally look at his enemy in front of him.

  
The way the Joker was looking at in him the light, body vulnerable (minus Bruce being tied up)  he almost looked...normal, human. It made the billionaires heart race as he tried to will the image out of  his head that at one point the Joker had been someone else, someone like him; someone normal.

  
_**No...** _

  
Not normal. Joker would never be normal, and surprisingly, Bruce didn't mean it in a bad way. The Joker was too intriguing of a person to fit in with the regular social standards, that he could be sure of.

  
"Y..yeah I do.." Bruce answered back, looking deeply into the emerald green eyes as recollection of a really brutal fight between both men flashed in his eyes. It had all happened so fast that night, the explosions, the guns. Bruce was sure that night that the Joker had actually died, the feeling resulting him in  horror over his dreaded worry and then concern when he came to realize the man was indeed, alive, and how much relief came flooding back into the vigilante after the news.

  
"You love me don't you?" The words said so casual, as Bruce internally combusts, body freezing in thought.

  
"It's okay Batsy..." he whispers and Bruce's heart tightens and constricts even more as he's forced to mull the words over and over in  his head.

  
He chokes out a response, unable to answer him, not wanting to before he redirects them, knowing this must all just be a game to the Joker, it always was.

  
Until it wasn't.  Unsure when they had officially stopped entertaining their ongoing game.

  
"What are you playing at Joker, ANSWER ME!"  the last words meant to instill obedience, assertiveness but instead held a single waver of insecurity.

  
Something the Joker was born to pick up on.

  
"You know I would never play with anything but you darling..." he cooed, eyes shining bright with affection.

  
It was no secret to the man known as Batman that his arch enemy, the Joker, was slightly  wildly obsessed with him, telling him on more then one occasion that they 'belonged together.'

  
But in the past it always began and ended the same.

  
Batman would scoff at his words and the mad man would laugh his sick twisted laugh like he always did, and then one of them would strike a deafening blow on the other before making a quick leave or capture.

  
The Joker had never tried to touch him in such a manner as he was now, and he wondered with a pit of worry if the Joker didn't have any rules he played by anymore.

  
"It's a shame you can't help me with my attire but I suppose your a little...tied up at the moment," he giggled irrationally, as his lips moved close, pressing against the small patch of exposed skin the cowl left on the side of his neck as his head nestled against his exposed throat.

  
The billionaire could feel both their uncovered necks rub skin against skin, the feeling cold to the touch raising shivers up and down Bruce's spin as he continued look away.

  
**_Need to get my shit together!_ **

  
"Why don't you untie me then," Bruce called coldly, sick of being without the upper hand.

  
The Joke was unpredictable, and Batman had to make sure to keep on top of things and be two steps ahead.

  
"You'd like that...wouldn't you.." an animalistic growl escaping his lips as he barred his teeth.

  
"Well lucky for you Batsy, I just might like that to..." and he made a point of thrusting his thin body against the inside of the upper part of Bruce's thighs as the muscular man shuddered underneath; willing his body to hold still.

  
The Joke was thin, so thin. Bruce was sure he could easily break him without much of an effort.

  
He could take him in his hands, flipping and twisting the lanky man's body to fit his needs as he bends him over backwards roughly, possessively.

_**Make him realize who really held the cards, and who really won the games we play.** _

  
He could do it easily, Joker probably wouldn't even fight, just beg for more.  The reaction would make Bruce want to push harder, to get in deeper...

  
"N..no..." he called out shakily, registering what his dark thoughts were twisting into, the pictures that began to flitter across his brain as he tried to turn away with sudden desperation.

  
He sounded weak, vulnerable and wrecked, all three things Batman felt as panic and disgust startled to bubble up against the inside of his throat; threatening to spill out all his dirty secrets.

  
He hadn't realized it but he hadn't really tried to escape his confines, a realization that only deepened the seed of concern as he took note that he suddenly felt lighter, easily.

  
Perhaps if he could...

  
The bonds snapped, flexing and straining against his muscles as they finally gave in to his command as they slipped to the floor.

  
_**FINALLY!** _

  
The sound was defining, the suddenly still air  bouncing the noise against the walls as the Joker looked with wide eyes, realizing the implications, wondering what the other man would do.

  
Before  he could leap up, Bruce was on him, hands wrapped firmly around the thin, almost fragile, neck as he enjoyed the sight in front of him; Joker was gasping for breath, clawing at the Vigilantes arms before relaxing limply as his back pressed against the cool basement wall.

  
His arms stung for behind held back for so long, wrists biting with cuts, all that went unregistered as Batman growled darkly at the green haired maniac.

  
"I could fucking kill you Joker, right now I could crush your wind pipe and throw your lifeless body into the gutter were you belong." His words were cold, calculated and left no room for denial; though the other man always seemed to  have a way of finding his weakness. It was something the Joker was an absolute expert in.

  
"So why don't you do it Batsy, you make it sound so easy," The Joker sputtered, coughing as the billionaire had released the smallest amount of pressure, if only for a moment.

  
He was smiling wide, seemingly unaffected by the threatening words, as if begging him to do it.

  
Scanning his face, the bright eyes that the Joker always wore  with such finesse and mischief; a brilliant vibrant color that the Bat had never seen on anyone else before. The thinly stretched lips that curled against deep scars that twisted in the corners of his mouth. Such ugly things, but to Bruce they were what made the Joker so unique, so him.

  
And his hair... almost as green as the man's eyes, almost as...enticing.

  
 There was nobody else like him, and although he was unsure if the Joker was aware, Bruce definitely was.

  
"I...I don't know..." he whispered almost in defeat, as he released his grip from around his throat. Before he could stop himself  he was touching the other man again,  this time ever so gently, as hands lightly ghosted over the narrow chin as he ran his gloved hand against the thinnest outline of stubble that had began to pop up and show on his enemy.

  
The interaction sent sparks shooting through both men's body and the Jokers eyes widened, surprised by the tender touch.  

  
It was just a moment, a sensation that spoke more volumes then any words could of, and as Bruce realized the implications for such a thing, he despised himself for letting him feel such things, yet he couldn't turn away, couldn't stop himself from staring into the loveliest shade of green eyes he ever did see as the Joker looked back, eyes wide and purely angelic as the other man leaned in closer to the touch, savoring it.  

  
He was too far gone, knowing at this point in the game it couldn't be helped, at the end of the day Bruce Wayne was Batman and the Joker...well was the Joker. And the two needed each other.

  
Belonging together in their tangled dance of seduction.

  
He hadn't given in fully, but he knew one day the Joker would be able to break down his impregnable walls.

  
He was the only one who ever could but...

  
_**Until then...** _

  
A sickening sound broke the silence as Bruce's fist connected solidly into the side of the Joker's chin as he the taller man staggered back in surprise, following to the floor clumsily.  
  
"Stay the fuck out of Gotham Joker or next time I won't be so forgiving."

  
The Joker startled, blinked innocently as Bruce allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of him, the softest expression of a smile hidden just underneath his lips.

  
Finally coming to his senses, the green haired man laughed, eyes sparkling as he grinned ear to ear as he watched Batman turn, heading out of the door without once looking back.

  
Rubbing his chin, the Joker simply stared, heart beating erratically in his chest as he licked his lips happily.

  
_HIS Batman._

  
"I wouldn't dream of it Batsy, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> SO first time writing these two. I am 99% A Marvel girl but I really enjoy these two as a pair and I find there is nowhere near enough fan fiction of this pair so ta daaa...(hopefully lol)
> 
> If you liked it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment. it is literally my soul food and keeps me motivated and smiling for days.


End file.
